


one thing at a time

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Stiles, F/F, Femslash, angry makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Cordia angry makeout</p>
            </blockquote>





	one thing at a time

Cora sneered at Lydia as Lydia felt the keys.

"I’m not getting anything," Lydia murmured.

"Of course not," Cora snapped.

"Ugh, hold on, let me call Scott, don’t kill each other," Stiles walks out.

"What’s the point of you? You’re just some airhead popular, a dime a dozen. What’s so important about you?" Cora snarked.

"Obviously a lot if Stiles is coming to me for help and I’m the one finding the bodies. And seeing how I’m your best hope, I’m worth a lot more then a dime sweet heart." Lydia flipped her hair, brushing off Cora’s hurtful comment.

Cora leaned forward, growling, eyes flashing gold. “not at the moment, you can’t even get a read off some dumb keys. You’re not worth much,  _sweet heart_ ,” she let some of her teeth extend.

Lydia leaned forward too, her smile taunting. “And yet I’ve done more than you,” She said slowly.

Cora snapped, lunging forward. Lydia met her half way, lips working together and hands immediately finding purchase some where, Cora bitting on Lydia’s lips and Lydia moaning into it, pulling softly on Cora’s hair, trying to get her closer.

Cora split for a second to jump over the lab table and put herself flush against the girl, lifting her onto the cold black counter top. Lydia hooked her legs around Cora and they were so close. Lydia shivered as Cora released her lips to trail down to Lydia’s neck.

Lydia moaned as Cora bit her a little, making Lydia rise into it. 

"Maybe you are good for something, fucker," Lydia gasped out. Cora huffed and started to suck a hickey onto her neck. Lydia moaned again as Cora marked her.

They got so into it, they missed Stiles coming back in until a quick slam of the door when they both looked to the door to see him looking at them like a fish out of water, mixed with humor. 

"I can leave if you want?" He offered. Cora growled, eyes flashing and Lydia flipped him off.


End file.
